This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for monitoring cooling flow to electronic controls.
At least some known gas turbine engines include cooling systems that utilize fuel flows to facilitate cooling components within the gas turbine engine. For example, known cooling systems are used to regulate the temperature of a full authority digital engine control (FADEC) system used with the gas turbine engine. To facilitate maintenance, often no-leak quick-disconnect fittings are used to connect adjacent cooling lines in the cooling system. Moreover, such fittings also facilitate assembly of the engine to the aircraft.
At least some known gas turbine engines include electronic components that are cooled using fuel. Specifically, fuel is channeled from a supply to each electronic component wherein it is routed through a mechanism to facilitate cooling the electronic components. Spent cooling fuel is then returned to the fuel supply. If an electronic component is not properly cooled, the electronic component could overheat and the electronic component could fail.